


A journal of impossible things

by Mindlessselfindulgence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Universe - Doctor who, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessselfindulgence/pseuds/Mindlessselfindulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can show you the stars," The Doctor outstretched a hand that took Takao's breath away. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor who AU, Midorima would be a beauts, Tsundere Doctor, come on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ep 1 - First Meeting  
Setting -19.00 hours in a shady bar, present day

\-------

Takao was serving drinks when he first met him. Flirting with the alcoholics, swiping off the stray, lingering hand, talking, laughing - all the usual things, it was in the job description. On his first day the manager had told him: "you need to learn to smile." Takao had laughed at this, the manager had not. Maybe, Takao mused as he poured another Cobra, that's why he doesn't works up front.

A ruckus seemed to have started. Takao was considering calling Otsubu to break it up - brawls like these weren't uncommon. Usually to do with a certain loudmouth named Wakamatsu. But Wakamatsu was already passed out - early, Takao noted, bad day. Takao looked for the source of the commotion and found a few of the regulars spewing slurred insults at a stranger. He's new, Takao thought, he's different. He was facing the other direction, he was wearing a large black coat, the collars turned up, but most striking was his vibrant green hair. His movements were calculated, clever and seemed to have a sort of elegance to them. He was completely sober and he was going to stay that way, then why was he here? Takao was plunged out of his thoughts as one drunkard blundered towards the tall man, Takao was going to warn the stranger when he grabbed the bulky man's arm and pushed him to the floor harshly, no words came out. His manager appeared at this point, Takao came to his senses and approached as well. "Is everything alright Miyaji? Do you want me to get Otsubu?"

"No, no. It's fine." Miyaji said before turning his attention to the stranger. "Who did you say sent you?"

Takao could now see the male's front, he had a much slimmer frame - something the bulky coat hid well, if it weren't for Takao's hawk eye/ great observational skills. He also wore rectangular glasses. 

"The bar, health, information department."

Miyaji said nothing and eyed him suspiciously. "Name."

"I'm the Doctor."

"The? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." Takao snorted and the stranger's eyes darted towards him for a moment. 

"Bull shit. I can ask again. Or ... You can leave."

"Err, Midorima Shintarou."

Miyaji finally submitted. "Okay. Be quick." The man nodded and walked briskly towards the backroom. Miyaji grabbed Takao's arm, "keep an eye on him."

 

"So what are you looking for exactly?" Takao was ignored. "Don't ignore me Shin-chan!"

He froze and stared at Takao, "what did you call me?"

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan. It's cute, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. Call me the Doctor."

Takao laughed, "you're right that is kinda cute."

The Doctor carried on looking around the dark room, tapping on the walls, opening boxes. "It's a dump in here, I know, but there's nothing of importance." The Doctor tsked and took out from his pocket a slim silver tool, "what's that?"

"A sonic screwdriver." He said as he clicked a button, causing a green light and a humming noise to go off and began brandishing it around. 

"I told you there's nothing in here."

"Oh so you've looked." The Doctor deadpanned. Takao had not so decided to stay silent and carry on watching. 

 

Takao had just decided this guy was crazy when the screwdriver beeped loudly. Takao looked at the Doctor for a reaction. He gave a small smile and clenched his fist for a moment. What a celebration, Takao thought, then laughed aloud at his own joke. 

"I'd step back if I were you." The Doctor said. He deftly let go of the button for a moment, twisted the tip then pressed the button and another one down. Suddenly there was a gurgle a - what the fuck is that, Takao thought. A small, about half the size of Takao, brown, horned and extremely ugly creature charged towards them. Instinctively Takao faltered, stepping back, but the Doctor didn't flinch. He twisted the tip back and when the creature was less than a metre away it froze, as if hitting an invisible wall, it stayed there twitching, a bit above the ground. "Shit. You."

"Takao Kazunari."

"Takao-san--"

"No honourifics needed."

"Whatever! I need you to get something out of my left coat pocket."

"Oh, you need me?"

"I need you to do as I tell you!" Takao approached, "no, not that pocket!"

"Woah, these are big pockets. Wait, what is this?" Takao laughed as he took out a big plastic frog. 

"Cancer's lucky item for today." When Takao didn't stop looking he blushed slightly, "don't stop looking."

Finally Takao found it. "Now what do I do?"

"Pull the base."

Takao did so and the creature lurched forward, Takao closed his eyes, expecting contact with the gross, leathery skin as he fell forward. To his surprise nothing cushioned his fall. He stood up, rubbing his cheek and inspected the contraption. It had turned transparent and resembled a snow globe, featuring a thoroughly confused monster. The Doctor plucked it out of his hands, wearing another congratulatory, small smile, and stored it in his pocket. "What the fuck is that!?"

"An alien."

"Seriously, what is it?"

"Alien."

"Stop fucking with me."

"The Doctor sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "This seems like a highly tedious and long conversation, so I'm just going to cut it short."

"Ooh, sassy Shin-chan," the Doctor gave him a look, "sassy Doctor, ooh Dr Sass! So are you part of a team or something?" 

"No."

"So how'd you find out about it?"

"Well I'm an alien."

"But you look so human. Wait you're from a different planet?"

"Yes."

"How'd you get around? Hitchhike?" Takao laughed. 

"I have a machine, time and space travel."

"That's so cool! Are there aliens like you?"

The Doctor stiffened, "no. Not like me, I'm the last time lord."

"Sounds lonely."

"Well I have my friends who travel with me sometimes. Companions of sorts."

"You don't seem like the best at making friends, no offence."

"Well the travel-through-space-and-time thing is a pretty offer."

Takao laughed, "fair point, so who are again?"

"The Doctor. Midorima Shintarou is a made up name. So do you want to?"

"What?"

The Doctor looked slightly irritated and narrowed his eyes, "come with. In my space machine."

Takao had never been one to settle down, to stay somewhere for long, his friends had grown used to it and those who hadn't had been left behind. "I can travel in time, so that even if we were away for two months you could be back tomorrow."

Takao grinned. "Bon voyage!"

\--

"Woah! This is massive." The doctor looked smug, "wait, if this place is so big, why do you carry that coat around?"

"It's useful. And looks good." The Doctor looked affronted. 

Takao arched an eyebrow, "let me see your wardrobe."

The Doctor led him to a large room with hangers and clothes everywhere. Takao fingered through them. He lifted up a large multicoloured coat, "what is this?" The Doctor blushed and looked at the floor. "I like this," Takao was holding a long, colourful and striped scarf. He approached the Doctor, "here," he said as he delicately wrapped it round the Doctor's neck. "Very dashing."

"I haven't worn this in so long," the Doctor commented quietly as he inspected his appearance in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry about the late update. :(((((?

"So where are we? No when are we?"

"1920s fair."

"oh, cool! It's so cold though."

"Maybe you should have dressed more appropriately." The Doctor sniffed and pushed up his glasses.

Takao scoffed at this, "what don't you like this?" He gestured at his high-waisted dungaree shorts. He stretched the fabric of his thin, grey cardigan around himself.

The Doctor spluttered and blushed, "I'm talking about usefulness..."

"Okay, okay - I'll put on a jacket." Takao pulled on a dark green, fake leather studded jacket that reached above his hips.

"I don't think that counts..." The Doctor grumbled, but Takao had already stridden forward. The Doctor followed obediently.

"You're so slow!" Takao whined and grabbed his coat sleeve in one hand and his scarf in the other, and pulled the now red faced Doctor through the brightly lit archways.

The pair were fishing for ducks when horns blared. Takao's head perked up, jolting the concentrating Doctor who scowled as the duck bobbed and floated away. "Time for the highlight of the fair - the special event!" A boisterous and over-excited voice boomed, "make your way to the show tent folks."

Everyone began milling towards the back of the fairground. Takao hopped from one foot to another impatiently as he tried to look over the heads of the large mass ahead of him. The Doctor tutted, "good things come to those who wait," he said just loud enough for Takao to hear. The corners of his mouth curved up slightly into a highly smug albeit minute smile.

Somehow Takao had been able to get the two men good seats with a perfect view of the tent's entrance. As they waited Takao looked at the people around him, drinking in his surrounding - their clothes, their expressions - everything. He turned his head and saw the Doctor, slumped in his chair, watching him. Takao stared back before cracking him a smile and, in response the Doctor looked back at the tent. The lights went down and two spotlights lit up the tent flaps. A low, steady drum roll began. The flaps lifted and a middle-aged, stocky man of normal height with bright eyes, bushy eyebrows and slicked down hair (though some parts still stood up, defiantly). He was dressed in a white, frilly dress shirt with an overly large black bow tie, a matching black (over large) jacket and matching trousers. The suit just fell short of completely ridiculous but what made it all the more laughable was the obviousness that he had made an effort, tried to look professional and respectable. Takao looked around to see dozens of scrunched up, distasteful faces. So it wasn't normal, Takao concluded and felt a bit sorry for the man (but more amused). The man spread his hands and gestued wildly for the music and chatter to halt. This guy _couldn't_ be serious, Takao scoffed. The man glared at him for a moment, taking in his out-of-era outfit. "I think, next time - you should look in my wardrobe for something more era-appropriate ." The Doctor muttered in Takao's ear.

The man looked away and began addressing the whole audience. "Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls," he paced - bounced was a more fitting description, "thank you for your precious attention and welcome to HAYAKA'S FUNFAIR. As you can probably tell, I'm Hayaka. I present to you now, my most prized, most precious, that which fills me with pride, my ever-growing- ever- improving, state-of-the-art exhibition. I present Hayaka's FREAK SHOW!" He grinned.

Takao could see in the corner of his eye, the previously slumped and relaxed posture of the Doctor tense up immediately. Takao frowned at him, signalling his concern. The Doctor rolled his eyes at the excited crowd and looked forward again. Hayaka was now standing at the edge of his makeshift stage, his hands were on an intricate, golden rope. "Now let the show come to you." He said, his voice husky and menacing. Suddenly, he jumped boisterously, smiling, and pulled the rope. The tent fell away and what was once hidden was now definitely on show. In front of them was row after row of small, metal cages. inside the cages many sheets covered the insides. Hayaka stepped towards the closest, his toothy grin now stuck on his face. "I like to call this one .... SQUEALER!" Hayaka grabbed the cloth and in one lavish gesture pulled it off.

Takao's mouth fell open and a disgruntled cry was heard from behind them. In the small cage was a large, pale pink ... blob. How else could he describe it? It's form was hardly solid yet it had patches of scales. It could barely fit in the cage and its flesh bulged through the gaps. Its face was unsymmetrical, lopsided and it seemed to have lost an eye. Hayaka looked pleased at the aghast and intrigued looks.

Soon all the cages were on show. Takao looked around to find the Doctor missing, he did see a conspicuous head of green go round a nearby corner. "Are you okay?" Takao asked, concern peppered in his voice. The Doctor said nothing, "come on...'Shin-chan.!'"

The Doctor scowled, "don't EVER call me that."

Takao was quiet for a moment, "...are those aliens?" he said in a hushed voice.

He gave a curt nod in reply, "and what he's doing. It's wrong."

"I know, I know.." Takao replied soothingly, "Doctor? How come you don't look like that? Different?"

"Aliens come in all shapes and sizes."

"Then what makes you different from us?"

"I have two hearts." The Doctor said shortly. He took Takao's hand and placed it on left side of his upper chest, then the right. 

Takao was taken aback by the sudden boldness but was much more so by the two steady heartbeats he felt under his palm. "I can't die," the Doctor continued, "well I can, but not for long. I regenerate, come back basically. Except I change my appearance completely."

Takao gaped slightly, "that's awesome! - wait how old are you?" Takao smirked.

"Over 900. To be honest you lose track after you turn half a thousand."

"I'm a toyboy!" He grinned.

"No!" The Doctor floundered, "just, no! I, err.."

They lapsed into silence. "We're going to do something right?"

The Doctor looked up surprised then smiled at Takao.

 

Takao and the Doctor fed back into the mingling crowd. "When are we going to do something?" 

"We'll have to wait till it's closed. We don't know how they're going to react. It's dangerous."

Suddenly Takao heard a loud cry of, 'Help!'. He froze and turned in the direction of the commotion. But to his surprise the Doctor grabbed his wrist firmly. "What was that, we've got to help them!"

The Doctor shook his head, "that's not a person. Another thing the Tardis does is translate all languages.That's an alien."

Takao whined, "how can you stand this!? How come we didn't understand all the others?"

The Doctor grimaced, "some of the species are too primitive, others are merely screaming, or the torture has driven them insane."

"That's so horrible. Is there really any point hanging around here until it closes? We could get a drink, go on the ferris wheel."

The Doctor tsked, "just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there."

Takao narrowed his eyes but the Doctor wasn't looking at him. "Well it's not like we can do anything else, can we? I'm the one who wants to act now. We stick out just standing like this anyway..." 

 The Doctor rolled his eyes and was about to say something grudgingly when he spotted a certain freak show owner. Without a word he walked towards the smaller man, Takao cursed and followed. "Quite a collection you have here."

Hayaka lookes round when the Doctor spoke to him. "Yes, yes."

"So where do you find these...."

"well their not things you just find down the pub."

"So you find them somewhere?? Or you know someone..?" 

"Haha!! You seem very interested!" Hayaka patted the Doctor's back painfully hard, "not after one of them are you?"

The Doctor rubbed his back then raised an eyebrow at Hayaka, "don't you want people to be interested? Is that not the point? No, it's just it seems particularly lucky to have come across soo many."

"Well, well, what can I say? this is not only my hobbie, it is my trade and I am a businessman. i do, sometimes, come across a few but I look around, trade with people. I always find a way, Mr..."

"Doctor."

"Dr...?"

"Just the Doctor."

Hayaka scoffed at this. He began a sentence but a burly man approached from behind Hayaka and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly the smile that had not reached his eyes disappeared, he nodded. "Well Doctor, unfortunately I must bid you adieu." 

Once Hayaka was safely gone Takao whined, "can we do something now!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the amount of time was getting ridiculous so I'm sorry but this will be in two parts (that last line took so much constraint to stop me writing: "the doctor turned around and said, "let's go fuck some shit up!" 
> 
> Did anyone spot the teeny Shin Sekai Yori(from the new world) reference ??

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It was more about the actual meeting so there wasn't much of an adventure or man references.


End file.
